


Party in the Vale

by alittlehurricane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Clueless (1995), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Yes this is Clueless in Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlehurricane/pseuds/alittlehurricane
Summary: So okay, I don't want to be a traitor to my generation and all but I don't get how guys dress today. I mean, come on, it looks like they just fell out of bed and put on some flannel and take their greasy hair - ew - and cover it up with a beanie or something and like, we're expected to swoon? I don't think so.





	Party in the Vale

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm a bit obsessed with Jon/Dany, because I watched Clueless today and all I could imagine was Daenerys as Cher falling for her stepbrother. This is supposed to be really silly, they're all clueless, super rich teenagers. Don't judge me.
> 
> If you haven't watched this classic, OMG, kill yourself.

Normally, you wouldn't find Daenerys Targaryen in the Vale. Growing up in the heart of Westeros, she was the daughter of the most famous litigator in the country. They are the worst kind of lawyers and her father was like the best of them, so she was afforded a life of luxury and was used only to the best of parties. Tonight, however, she was influenced by her friend Dei to attend a party in the Vale to help their new project, Yara Greyjoy, to mingle.

Yara has just moved to their school from an island and she was way too used to the island life. A bit of a stoner and kind of a slacker, Dany looked at her and knew she had to help the other girl. So she had been trying to give Yara a small makeover and introduce her to right people in King's Landing.

Dany arrived at the party wearing a red silk dress that sparked boys' imaginations. She was on the short side, curvy in all the right places and had long platinum blonde hair artfully done in waves. Her full lips and big blue eyes completed a look that made her the most popular girl in school.

Yara, wearing combat boots, black and white checkered pants and a matching crop top, was quick to point out a girl from their school, Sansa, who had grown up trying to copy people around her. "OMG, look at that. She wearing the same dress you wore yesterday."

"Gross. Her hair totally clashes with that shade."

As they passed the redhead in the magenta dress, Dany couldn't help herself. "Hey Sansa, going through my laundry?"

Sansa scowled. "As if! I don't shop at Forever 21."

"Ugh, shut up! You know that's Balenciaga."

* * *

When Dany found Yara again, she was talking to another girl named Ellaria and they were already lighting up. Yara offered Dany a hit and she couldn't pass up.

"Oh my gosh, I think Khal is looking at you. Come on, pretend you're laughing at something I said."

It wasn't long before he arrived, putting one arm around each girl while Ellaria scoffed and left. They started playing a silly game called blow and suck and Khal was the first to drop the card, kissing Dany. "Yuck! Can't you even suck properly?"

She left the group playing the game and tried to find Dei, who was making out with her boyfriend Gray in a hallway. As she walked around the party, finding everything funny because of her buzz, her phone rang and her dad told her it was way past midnight and she was supposed to be home. Ugh, he was so old school.

As they were leaving, Dany tried to coordinate rides so Yara went with Khal and she went with Ellaria, but Khal insisted that his house was closer to Dany's, so she had to go with him.

"Isn't Yara super hot in a totally tough kind of way?" Khal just nodded and winked at her. "And she looked so good in those pants." She sighed.

Khal smirked at her as he parked the car at a 7/11. "Yeah, I feel ya."

Before she could celebrate that he was into Yara like she thought, he had taken off his seat belt and was trying to maul her. "Yeah, I always wanted a girl who was into threesomes."

She pushed him with all her strength. "Um, gross! What are you doing?"

"You're totally into this girl and I'm totally into watching you two get it on."

"That is like so far from the truth, I can't even..."

She got out of the car and started walking inside the store, muttering to herself. She took her phone out and tried getting an Uber or a Lyft, but they didn't operate in this area.  _Where am I, in the wilderness?_

That's how she found herself calling her stepbrother, Jon Snow, for a ride. He wasn't really her brother - her father had married his mother, Lyanna, when she already had Jon, but her dad had even registered Jon as his son, so she was stuck with him even after their parents got divorced.

* * *

He showed up with some girl in the front seat and Dany took her in, from her messy hair and the rumpled clothes. She got in the car saying "Sorry I interrupted your hot date."

Jon sighed. "Dany, this is Ygritte, she's an exchange student. This is my sister Daenerys."

Dany watched as Ygritte talked nonstop, but Dany only tuned in when they were almost dropping her off. "It's like Romeo said, 'if love be rough with you, be rough with love.'"

"Uh, Romeo didn't say that. It was hat Mercutio guy."

Ygritte looked affronted. "I think I remember Romeo, I'm a literature major."

"Yeah, and I remember DiCaprio. He didn't say it." Jon looked at her from the mirror and smiled.

As they dropped the exchange student, Jon went after her and she was like trying to eat Jon's face while Dany stared. "Gross!"

When they arrived home and Dany took her coat off, Jon's jaw nearly dropped. "You know, you shouldn't go out wearing scraps like that." The dress was tiny and so thin, she might as well be wearing lingerie. He couldn't stop looking at it.

"This is Lanvin, you idiot. But you like your girls looking like they haven't showered in a week, right?"

She went up to her room while Jon tried not to stare at her hips going up the stairs.  _She's my sister. She's 18._

 

 


End file.
